


Sugar Dandy

by LittleLalaith



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Anal Beads, Anal Sex, Bottom Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Lingerie, M/M, Sugar Daddy, Webcam/Video Chat Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:28:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 19,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26491930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLalaith/pseuds/LittleLalaith
Summary: Needing financial support through his training and study, Geralt signs up to a Sugar Daddy App and meets the charismatic, generous Jaskier. It was only ever supposed to be a professional, financial arrangement...but Geralt can't help falling for his charming patron.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 93
Kudos: 431
Collections: Wasn't Quite Expecting This (But I Loved It), Witcher Big Bang





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [brainyraccoons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brainyraccoons/gifts).



> Thank you Brainyraccoons for your exceptional artwork, and thank you Locktea for your incredible editing! <3

[MasterfulMister: Hey, you know your account is set to Sugar "Baby", right?]

As Geralt looked at the message, a sigh heaved itself from his chest. This was the third well-meaning do-gooder to try and correct him on his profile this week; the arrogant asshole from two days ago had even felt it necessary to point out that most Sugar Daddies liked their companions on the 'prettier' end of the twink-to-bear spectrum. For his own sake, Geralt hoped that there were exceptions. 

As much as he liked to think of himself as an independent and motivated individual, he was also working a thankless job with little-to-no pay while he was still training. So, he needed money, and he needed to be able to get it without risking his training schedule by working night shifts. In the end, it hadn't been that difficult of a decision. He had no particular qualms with sharing pictures of himself or letting some jumped up aristocrat get off on their own sense of self-serving charity. The only real catch would be that he would need to insist on strict hours… that, and the fact that nobody seemed particularly interested in a Sugar Baby who outweighed them by 80lbs. 

[White wolf: Yeah, I know. Interested?]

No response. Typical…

Geralt settled himself onto the sofa and flicked through a few of the candidates displayed on the homepage: CEOs of mega-corporations who were looking for a little arm-candy (and side action away from the wife); Private Academy assholes who wanted to splash their cash and compete with other Private Academy assholes to see who could spend the most; a few timid but sincere applicants who wanted commitment-free company around their busy schedules… 

As he swiped across, Geralt was caught off guard by a profile that had been set to play music. He smiled, bemused, and took a look over the details. 

[Name: “Jaskier”  
Age: is just a number, darling. (28)  
Bio:  
Money is worthless if you can't spend it on the things you enjoy, and I enjoy good company best of all. 

I'm looking for someone to pamper, but it's definitely a two way street. I won't ask much, and never more than you're willing to give, but I'd like someone to share in some adventures.

Get in touch, and tell me how you like my singing~]

Geralt flicked through the images casually, relieved to see someone with a bit of character amidst the ocean of "Power Dom poses" and "suit and tie" selfies. He was young in his features, with short brown hair and striking blue eyes… Geralt had once heard it said that blue-eyed boys were the most mischievous. Judging from the image of 'Jaskier' sat backwards on a horse, dressed in a jacket made entirely of ribbons and bells, this particular blue-eyed boy would be no exception. 

However, the song… was awful. It was just a little off-key and the lyrics were painfully regimented in their rhyming scheme. The tune was repetitive, and not endearingly so… and worst of all was Jaskier's attempts to compare love to an onion. And suddenly Geralt had a tough decision to make: he could be honest, or he could better his chances with an interesting candidate by kissing ass. 

[WhiteWolf: I'm sorry, but the song is terrible. So is that jacket.] 

If he was nothing else, Geralt was direct and honest. He would sooner eat ass than kiss it. But when no response came back, he wondered whether he'd made the right decision after all. He growled under his breath and continued scrolling through, a little half-hearted in his efforts when the remaining candidates proved to be more suited snobs. Eventually, Geralt gave up and returned to his books, focusing his attention on his study. If all else failed, he would just have to find a night shift and work harder. It would probably prove less frustrating...

An hour or so later, his phone buzzed and Geralt braced himself for another well-meaning jab about him being an unsuitable Sugar Baby. But he was pleasantly surprised to find a response from Jaskier.

[Jaskier: Finally, someone with a good ear! You wouldn't believe the amount of arse-licking I've had to endure before I got some honest feedback. But you're wrong about the jacket. X] 

Geralt felt a buzz of tentative hope in his chest as he typed out a response:

[WhiteWolf: If you wear that many bells on the back of a horse, you'll deafen yourself before you reach the next town. And then your songs will be even worse.]

Probably best to soften the blow with an emoji, he thought, and hastily added ";)" before deleting it and trying ":p" on for size. No, that was dumb too. As he was fussing over the sentiment, Jaskier beat him to the punch. 

[Jaskier: Hah! You scoundrel! You know, I'm glad you didn't take the bait. I'm so tired of false smiles and empty words; I need someone who I can trust to speak plainly. I'm a big boy, I'll survive a little criticism from time to time (as long as the compliments are just as generously given) ^_^🌸 …. Hint. Hint x]

Geralt laughed lightly and tested the waters, figuring that it would be a good time to start trying his hand at being Sugar Baby-ish. Not that he was particularly sure what that was supposed to look like… until now, he had assumed that it would just be naked selfies, occasional hook ups and maybe a dinner date or two. But Jaskier was pushing him a little already, playing games to test how easily Geralt would bow… but in a way it felt respectful. Mutually beneficial. As though Jaskier were inviting him to play rather than enforcing some unseen ‘success criteria’.

[WhiteWolf: Ok ok, the song is bad and the jacket is worse, but you do have remarkable eyes. And your smile is nice too :)] 

Oh god, the smiley face was a mistake. Was there a way to change it? Nope. Great… Geralt cringed a little and tried to rein in his expectations. Jaskier might just be bored and looking for a chat. It didn't mean that he would offer Geralt money, either as a one off or on the regular. But...maybe… without waiting for a response, Geralt typed out a question that was playing on his mind:

[WhiteWolf: So, what do you get out of having a Sugar Baby?] 

He thought it was a reasonable question, and one that would give him a better idea of what Jaskier was looking for in a companion. After all, he liked directness, right? The reply came a few minutes later, after a few stops and starts.

[Jaskier: That's a good question, I'm glad you feel comfortable asking me something like that. Truth be told, I'm wildly aware that my company can be eccentric and I'm a little too prone to wanderlust to maintain a committed relationship. So, I'm hoping to meet someone that I can call or message when I have time between classes. Someone who will consider indulging me in a few short trips or visits. And in return, I'm more than happy to foot the bill for our journey and assist with any financial roadblocks that are eating up my companion's time. Oh gosh, but I'm writing you an essay now. I'll have to start putting source texts in here if I go on any longer. 

Ahem, and what are you looking to gain from a Sugar Daddy?]

Geralt wondered whether it would be in poor taste to state the obvious… Money. But that wasn't the whole answer. Jaskier had shown Geralt that he was highly sociable and wanted some tolerant company that he could trust, perhaps someone to keep him on a safe or reasonable route when his flights of fancy got the better of him. He valued honesty and communication, judging by the way he had pseudo-praised Geralt for his direct approach. And more importantly, it sounded like he was less interested in 'controlling' his companion as he was interested in sharing something. Equal, but different; bringing different value to the relationship. That was something Geralt could entertain.

He would have to answer carefully now. As much as Jaskier had revealed about himself in his answer, Geralt would reveal things too. 

[WhiteWolf: I understand. I'm not sure that I'll be the most spontaneous or energetic of company, but I'll always speak plainly and do my best to keep you entertained if yo-]

Geralt stopped typing. No, that was all wrong. He couldn't put himself down straight off the bat if he wanted Jaskier to really consider him as a Sugar Baby. This was difficult; so much relied on Jaskier choosing him instead of Geralt having any real power...but then, that wasn't quite true. Geralt could choose not to accept any offers he got, even if they were rare and elusive. But he was surprised to find that he had already made up his mind, for the most part. It all hinged on a few key details. He deleted the message and started over. 

[WhiteWolf: Thank you for helping me to understand your needs. Obviously, a part of my motivation is to make some money so that I can continue to study, but I'm also hoping to meet someone who can help me to stay motivated when training is difficult. 

I'll be plain and honest with you: I'm enjoying our talk and I'd like to see where this goes, if you're interested. But I have a few questions I need answers to first:

Will you expect a sexual relationship?  
Would you be willing to restrict our contact to the free time outside of my training schedule?  
Would you be comfortable and willing to provide a set sum each month to cover my accommodation and living costs each month?

If you have any questions for me, I'll gladly answer them. 🐺] 

The wolf emoji felt less dumb. Maybe he'd stick with that from now on. He just hoped that Jaskier would prove to be a suitable match for Geralt's needs. He was cute and he had an easiness about his speech that allowed Geralt to participate without feeling stiff or awkward. He seemed sincere. 

[Jaskier: A Sugar Baby with enough self-respect to ask questions and look after their own needs? What rare creature is this? ;) 

Well, to answer your questions:  
2) We can certainly work out a schedule. I'd need to insist on set contact time too, I'm afraid. Otherwise I'm likely to get incredibly distracted during classes. But we can work out the details later down the line.  
3) Of course. If you let me know your monthly costs, we can agree to a fixed figure, as long as there is an understanding that the figure is up for review at any point and we will discuss any changes a month in advance. So no nasty surprises on either end if your needs change or if I'm required to invest heavily in an external endeavour. 

As for 1)... Well, that depends. At the start, I would prefer to get to know you. Maybe get coffee and occasionally call for a chat. But if things are going well and we both want to introduce a sexual element then I think that could be extremely rewarding. However, I won't ever withhold money or make you feel obliged to perform sexual acts or gestures for my sake. It's mutual, or it doesn't happen. 

My only request is that you only commit your time to me, as a Sugar Daddy. Ugh, I hate that word. Ok two requests. One, you refer to me as your SugarDandy. And two, that I be your sole financial companion… otherwise it just gets messy with time commitments. 

If that sounds agreeable… how would you like to be my Sugar Baby?]


	2. Chapter 2

Geralt wasn't sure what he had expected when he'd decided to become a Sugar Baby, but he hadn't expected there to be such a long discussion about terms and agreements. In hindsight, he supposed it made sense. Jaskier was going to be investing a lot of money into their time together and it was natural for him to want some sort of financial security. Geralt wasn’t the kind of person to act timid when asking for things he wanted, but he also didn’t want to ruin his chance before they even started by requesting too much.

He had worked out his costs for the month; accomodation, utility bills, and a little extra for his food. But Jaskier had replied only a few moments later, asking him to think carefully and factor in any and all costs that his new Sugar Dandy could help him to cover; even if it was something as small as bus fare or as important as credit card payments. And while Geralt had no intention of becoming a creature of luxury, he had to admit that it would serve him well to save as much money as possible in preparation for when he took over from Vesemir. So, thinking on, Geralt added his phone bill, some money for textbooks, his travel costs for journeys back and forth to the university. And, tentatively, he added a small margin for training equipment. 

He waited on tenterhooks as Jaskier reviewed the figures, and he wasn't sure whether to be thrilled or appalled when Jaskier came back with a figure that offered an extra thousand labelled as 'Money to buy yourself something nice'. 

[White Wolf: Jaskier, that's a lot of money. Are you sure?]

If nothing else, he had asked - so his conscience could rest easy. But far be it from him to refuse some extra coin if the rich twink wanted to toss it his way. An uneasy fluttering stirred in his stomach as the reality of the situation settled in. He was selling his time, receiving actual money from someone he didn't know for...what? A few phone calls? An hour or two spent in the company of his bank-roller when he had a free afternoon? It seemed almost too good to be true. But then, he failed to see what Jaskier could do to hold this against him. If the worst came to the worst and Jaskier asked him to do something he wasn't comfortable with, he would be able to return the money and block his number. Low risk, high gain. 

And on the flip side, if Jaskier decided that he didn't think Geralt was worth the investment, he had promised a month's notice so that Geralt could arrange his finances. Bleakly, he considered this to be the more likely option. 

[Jaskier: I'm absolutely positive. I know that this can be an intimidating time and I want to reassure you that it really isn’t a burden to me if I were to give you that sum every month. I will also be able to comfortably cover the costs of any excursions we find ourselves on during our time together. 

I only suggest going over the financial details and squaring everything away at the beginning so that it doesn't get in the way. People can be so anxious when we're getting to know each other if they're always thinking about the money. So, if we get it settled and finalised, then we know where we stand. Agreed?]

Geralt could appreciate that. Truth be told, it had been one of the things that was weighing on his mind when they began talking. How much Jaskier was willing to pay, whether it was a reasonable amount, what he would be expected to do for the money. At least, this way, they could focus on developing the relationship that Jaskier was so generously investing in. Well, that, and Geralt would be able to start investing some of his own time and energy into the relationship with his new Sugar Dandy without any roadblocks or delays. 

He had meant it when he had talked about wanting a companion who could keep him motivated. Since he'd started studying, it had been harder and harder to force himself to complete his exercises and training. But Vesemir would go spare if Geralt let himself get sloppy. If he had someone to talk to, someone who would hold him accountable for his training, then it would be harder to duck out of it. Besides, he was curious to find out more about Jaskier - to find out what he was studying in his classes, and whether his music was any better than the song he'd posted on the website. After all, introvert or not, Geralt did enjoy company from time to time. Especially if it was the right kind of company; patient, understanding, unintimidated by his quieter moods or his abrupt nature. He hoped that Jaskier could be that kind of friend, as well as being a 'sponsor' of sorts. 

[White Wolf: Agreed. Alright, so if you're happy to provide that sum each month, I suppose we should discuss schedules. I know you have classes of your own, and I have a reasonably busy schedule, but if we can work out convenient times for us to talk or meet up, then I don't see it being a problem.]

Stretching out on the worn sofa of his studio apartment, Geralt placed his phone on the table and opened his organiser to his weekly schedule. Looking through the different time slots allocated to general exercise, training sessions, classes, time for assignments, and time set aside every weekend to work with Vesemir, his free time was starting to look a little scarce. But he could move things around to fit Jaskier's schedule. He could work out earlier, or work on assignments between classes instead of using the time to walk around the campus. And of course there was his part time job at the stables, where they allowed him to ride Roach once a week, after the stalls had been mucked out and the tackle cleaned. It didn't pay much, but it was worth it to be able to ride Roach. 

[Jaskier: Well, I have classes on Monday morning, Tuesday throughout the day, and during Friday afternoon. But if you're available any time on the weekends, mid-week or in the evenings, then I can ensure that we have some time to spend together.]

Geralt looked over the commitments Jaskier listed and marked them into his calendar with a pencil to ensure that he wouldn't bother him during those hours. Then, shimmying around a few appointments and work out sessions, he managed to figure out a suitable schedule. 

[White Wolf: Alright, well I can be free any evening after 7pm. I'm unavailable all of Sunday, but Saturday is yours. I can also be available all day Wednesday if you'd like that to be our usual meet up day. However, if things change, we can always move things around]

A reply came back just a few moments later.

[Jaskier: Every evening, Wednesday and Saturday. My my, you spoil me. <3 Naturally, if anything comes up, just text me to let me know that you're unavailable and I'll save my ramblings for the following night. But I'm looking forward to this. It'll be nice to have some regular company, rather than meeting with fair-weather friends every once in a blue moon to gossip about even fairer-weathered friends. 

Tell you what, to commemorate our new schedule, how about I give you a call this evening? It would be nice if we can get a video chat going. If nothing else, I find that it helps to see each other as soon as possible, so that we know we're definitely talking to the person we think we're talking to... does that make sense? Either way, I'm excited to see if you're just as brooding and handsome in the flesh]

Geralt couldn't help but laugh lightly at Jaskier's enthusiasm. But he had a point, it would help to clear away any potential doubts about 'cat-fishing' or false identities if they took the time to talk face to face. Or at least face to screen. 

[White Wolf: That sounds great. I look forward to it. I have to get on with my assignments if I'm going to clear my workload ready for this evening. But I'll talk to you then]

Placing the phone down again, Geralt picked up his books and tried to focus. Sugar Dandy or not, he would still have to work his ass off to fit everything into his schedule. He settled into his work, drafting up proposals and building a basic portfolio for his assignment, but he occasionally found his thoughts drifting to the surreal situation he had put himself in. A vague part of him wondered what Vesemir would think if he found out about this (not that he would). A 'Witcher' accepting payment for his company like some kind of whore... or, a clever business strategy that would put Geralt in a stronger position to run Kaer Morhen when Vesemir retired. He supposed it was just a matter of perspective.


	3. Chapter 3

Geralt made the effort to shower and brush out his hair before the video call, wearing a low v-neck shirt that showed off his sculpted chest and shoulders. Maybe it was a little overboard... but he wanted to impress Jaskier, wanted to reassure him that he was taking this seriously. Of course, he could have just gone down the sexy route and opted for no shirt at all, but he figured that would be a step too far in the wrong direction. 

When his phone chirruped from the table, Geralt got himself settled on the sofa and answered, unable to stop himself from smiling at the sight he was greeted with. The man that appeared on the screen was casually strewn across some kind of velvet fabric, most likely his bed, so that his hair splayed around his face in a halo. His bright smile and baby blue eyes practically glowed through the screen, and Geralt caught himself thinking about how attractive this man was. Naturally appealing, even down to the soft curve of his jaw and the delicate button nose.

"There's my big White Wolf," he chirruped pleasantly, giving no indication of having any nerves despite talking to Geralt for the first time. His tone was familiar, friendly, as though they had done this a thousand times. "Good lord, you're even more incredible in person. Well, screen. But you know what I mean."

"Hello Jaskier," Geralt managed in response, his voice low and a little too flat for his own liking. He attempted a smile and tried to summon up some kind of pleasantry that he could offer up as conversation. "And your eyes are just as dazzling, even through the crappy screen of my phone. How has your day been?"

Jaskier beamed at the compliment, placing the back of his hand against his cheek in a 'who me?' gesture. "Why thank you, my dear sweet hart. And ugh, don't even get me started on the day I've been having. I knew I never should have trusted that viper, Valdo, to cover the assignment on Gregorian Chants. He's absolutely useless. And yet all the lecturers go on and on about how he's the most wonderful prodigy. I could tell them a thing or two about Valdo's 'musical process' if they gave me half a chance. But... oh, sorry," Jaskier interrupted himself, his cheeks colouring a little as he realised that he had been ranting. "I suppose you probably didn't want as much detail as that."

"Sounds like Valdo's a bitch," Geralt smirked, happy to let Jaskier rant for as long as he wanted. It took the social pressure off of him for a little while, and it gave him an insight into the kind of person that Jaskier was. Besides, Jaskier was paying him enough, the least he could do was to let the man speak without interruption. 

"You have absolutely no idea," Jaskier rolled his eyes, settling himself more comfortably on the dozens of cushions that propped him up. "Anyway, how is your assignment coming along?"

Geralt could only shrug vaguely at first. It was an assignment, it took time and focus but it would eventually get done. He looked to the book for a long moment, waiting for some kind of interesting answer to magically appear before him. "It's going ok. I've written most of the first draft, just need to finish it off and edit. Nothing exciting... I could make something up if you like. Tell you that my dog ate it?"

Jaskier gasped suddenly and brought the phone closer to his face as his perfect eyes scanned the screen. "You didn't mention a dog in your monthly costs. What kind is it?"

"Oh, no... I... I was making that part up, I don't have a..." Geralt stumbled, feeling out of his depth and certain that his ears were starting to burn up. 

A light-hearted laugh trickled through the phone and he eased a little, hoping that Jaskier wouldn't tease him too cruelly. 

"Oh, that's too bad. I absolutely adore animals of any kind. I would have some of my own but it's not really fair on them if I'm out of the house for most of the day. Maybe one day I'll be able to work from home and own a huge personal farm of little fuzzy creatures," the musician mused, fiddling idly with the collar of his silk shirt as he spoke.

Geralt made a mental note of Jaskier's obvious preference for textured fabrics. Between the bedsheets, the shirt and the fabrics he'd displayed in his Sugar Daddy profile, Geralt was relatively sure he would be a very kinaesthetic person. And that kind of information could come in handy if he was ever in a position to give his bard a little gift in return for his generosity. 

"I take it that you specialise in music?" Geralt prompted, taking a guess from the fact that Jaskier had posted a song on his profile. 

"Very astute. Yes, I teach Classical Music at the Lettenhove University,” Jaskier explained, tipping the phone up to show Geralt the professoriate certificate framed on the wall. 

A professor? Christ, Geralt had underestimated this guy. Then again, he probably should have guessed that Jaskier wasn’t a student, based on his earnings. Unless he was nobility… which was also high on the list of possibilities. Still, he was surprised. Jaskier seemed young to be qualified as a professor (if the age displayed on his profile was anything to be believed). Geralt was closer to 36 and he was only now starting to study, but he supposed that he hadn’t exactly had the most conventional life until this point… it only made sense that his academic life would follow suit. 

“Colour me impressed. I’m afraid your Sugar Baby is still on the student end of the spectrum.” Geralt gave a huff of self-deprecating laughter. 

Jaskier winked mischievously at him through the phone, “Oh, a naughty little professor and student relationship, eh? Well, you’ll have to be on your best behaviour if you want good grades, young man.” 

“Ew, gross,” Geralt scrunched his nose. “Just… not my bag, sorry. But if that’s what you’re into… I might need to report you.” 

Jaskier’s expression was blank for a moment before he burst into a trill of laughter. Geralt couldn’t help but feel the infectious effects of it as it rang through the speaker, enticing his own laughter out to play. He was secretly pleased that Jaskier had a healthy sense of humour; aside from Eskel and Lambert, most people assumed he was being dead serious and tried to lecture him on whatever topic he had tried to participate in. Social skills weren’t really his specialty… at least, not when it came to people. 

“No, it’s alright. I might be a Sugar Dandy but that’s more about investing in a relationship that works for my schedule. That kind of power play isn’t usually in my repertoire unless it’s something my partner wants. Can’t say I’ve ever tried a teacher roleplay… but I’ve dipped my toes into other kinds of play… but I suppose that’s a little intense for a first call.”

Interesting. So Jaskier had entertained other partners before, and had apparently ventured into some intimate play scenarios. That begged an interesting question: if he wasn’t into teacher roleplay, what was Jaskier into? Geralt caught the thought and tried to push it aside hastily, before it had time to fester and multiply into much less innocent realms. As attractive as Jaskier was, he didn’t want to muddy the waters too much while he was still learning how this whole Sugar Dandy/ Sugar Baby thing worked. Maybe once their relationship felt a little more balanced, he’d allow himself to imagine Jaskier leading a scene...or letting himself be led. 

“So, what are you studying, my fierce wolf?” Jaskier asked, interrupting Geralt’s thoughts and thankfully bringing his attention back to the conversation at hand. 

“Business Management. I’m aiming to take over the Witcher School once my teacher retires,” Geralt explained, relaxing back against the cushions.

“Can’t say I’m familiar with the name, what’s the Witcher School?”

That was a difficult question to answer. Officially it was a multi-discipline martial arts dojo, with a range of alternative training areas available for boxing, wrestling, fencing, kendo, archery… any kind of combat that you could think of. Vesemir had taken over the school when his teacher retired, and Geralt had been selected as the next heir to the legacy. But there were secrets to the school that even Geralt wasn’t entirely allowed in on. Vesemir often held secret training groups that Geralt assumed were attended by government officials, maybe the military, or maybe it was just a group of rich folk who didn’t want to be recognised at the school. Either way, Geralt wouldn’t ever find out unless he passed his course and succeeded Vesemir as the new leader of the school.

“Sort of a martial arts dojo, but we do a lot of other training,” he explained vaguely, bringing a hand up to scratch awkwardly at the back of his neck. He caught the way that Jaskier’s eyes tracked hungrily to his built bicep and fought off the heat in his cheeks as he straightened up his posture. 

“So, my wolf is intelligent and physically strong. It’s kind of nice to know that you train for a more practical reason, and not just for vanity.” Jaskier mused, unashamedly taking a moment to check him out. “I’m afraid I’m not quite as athletic… but I can hold my own. Don’t be fooled by the twinkish youth of my features. I’m taller than you’d expect, and I’m no push-over.”

Geralt smirked, leaning a little closer to the phone in a challenge, “Oh yeah?” 

“I’m even capable of wielding a stick when the need arises.”

Geralt lost his composure and laughed, not expecting such a useless weapon to be called up as Jaskier’s specialty. “A stick?”

“Yes, a stick. Might be a very large stick if I happen to find one, but any old stick will do in a pinch.”

“Well, if you want, I could always teach you a thing or two. Might even get you upgraded to a fencing foil.”

Jaskier smiled and considered this for a long moment, “Perhaps. But I think I’d much rather watch you train instead.”

Jaskier was about to say more, but his gaze flicked up to something that Geralt couldn’t see and his expression scrunched into a picture of irritation. “I have to go, White Wolf. But if you’re free tomorrow, I’d quite like to meet for coffee.”

“Works for me,” Geralt nodded, having cleared his schedule for every Wednesday in preparation for their meetings. “I can meet you somewhere in town if you like.”

Jaskier nodded and thought for a moment before naming one of the independent coffee shops on the edge of town. Public enough that Geralt wasn’t too worried about meeting his new acquaintance there, but quiet enough that they would be able to sit and have a decent conversation. 

“I have only one request, my wolf,” Jaskier added just as Geralt was about to hang up. “Wear decent shoes and something that isn’t too difficult to take off and put back on.”

Geralt frowned a little and looked at him curiously; Jaskier had said that he didn’t necessarily want to get sexual straight away so why… “Are we going clothes shopping?”

“Sharp as a whip, aren’t you. I’ll have to keep my eye on you,” Jaskier grinned. “Yes, if you’re amenable. I need to pick up a few bits and pieces, and I’m just itching to start spoiling my Sugar Baby.”

“Well… thank you,” Geralt smiled. “Alright, I’ll see you tomorrow.”


	4. Chapter 4

Geralt arrived a little earlier than requested, wanting to take a little bit of time to cool his nerves and ensure that he could secure them a good table. As ten o’clock rolled closer, Geralt ordered a coffee and took the liberty of guessing an order for Jaskier. Granted, he could have just waited and his Sugar Dandy would have probably paid for the coffee, but he didn’t want to take advantage. Besides, he wanted to see whether he was able to get a close guess on what the musician liked to drink. In the end, he opted for a large black coffee for himself and a mocha for Jaskier. If worst came to worst, Geralt would let Jaskier have the black coffee. 

Considering the fact that Geralt had only seen Jaskier in a jacket made entirely of ribbons, and a silk shirt against a velvet bedspread, he was mildly surprised to find his new Sugar Dandy in dark green trousers and a grey shirt, topped with a green waistcoat. Geralt raised a hand in greeting, and felt a little reassured as Jaskier drew closer and he was able to see the tweed texture of the waistcoat. He didn’t know why it settled something in his mind, but it just seemed right. Something about Jaskier that he could latch onto, something he could learn about him and rely on as a consistent fact. Jaskier liked textures, and if he liked textures consistently, then Geralt had a way to make decisions about certain things when the need arose. 

Or maybe he was just neurotic and poorly socialised… that seemed like a logical option too. 

“Well, hello Witcher. You are even more impressive in the flesh,” Jaskier greeted, slipping into the booth opposite him. “And you already have coffee… you naughty little wolf. I’d have paid.”

“I know… but I figured it was the least I could do. Besides, I like guessing games… do you like mocha?” Geralt asked, then realised something. Jaskier used ‘wolf’ and ‘Witcher’ so fluidly, with some familiarity, that Geralt hadn’t realised that he was doing it as a cover. “And… you can call me Geralt.”

“Geralt,” Jaskier grinned, his shoulders easing a little. “Thank god, I didn’t want to ask in case you were still a little apprehensive. But that’s much easier.”

“Sorry, I guess I should have told you before. Is… Is Jaskier your real name?” 

“Alas, I’m afraid not. But it’s the one I prefer. Julian has such a droll, ordinary sound to it. And thank you for the coffee, I do actually happen to like mocha. Or macchiato… anything sweet really.”

“Thought you might,” Geralt replied, feeling oddly pleased with himself. “So, what did you need to pick up today?”

Jaskier took a sip of his coffee and waved a hand vaguely over the table, “Bits and pieces. Need a new suit jacket, want to pick up some nice gloves for when the cold weather rolls in. Maybe stop by the shoe place. But mostly, I was hoping we could just make a day of it. Wander from store to store, stopping anywhere that takes our fancy.”

“Sure, sounds good to me. I’m free all day, just like we agreed.”

That was apparently the wrong thing to say, as Jaskier’s expression stiffened a little and the smile that followed seemed a little forced. “As we agreed, yes.”

Geralt adjusted his posture, forcing himself to relax into the seat and unfold his arms, trying to backtrack a little as he spoke,"I just meant," he hesitated, then offered his new Sugar Dandy a smile. "I'm free for as long as you want my company. I'm looking forward to spending time with you; so much so that I made sure my whole day was free."

Jaskier's smile grew more sincere and he leaned over to grip Geralt's hand affectionately. "Thank you. But if you get sick of shopping, please do tell me. I'd hate to think that you weren't enjoying our time together. I want this to be a positive experience on both sides."

Geralt nodded and watched as Jaskier took a sip of his coffee, unable to ignore the fullness of his lips against the porcelain rim. He got the impression that he was going to enjoy Jaskier's company regardless of where they were. He was attractive, and there was something about his aura that put Geralt at ease. He was honest and expressive, easy to read... it meant that Geralt wouldn't have to overthink every interaction. There were few people that could invoke that kind of ease in him. 

"Well, you're definitely better company than the other Witchers, so spending time with you is proving to be a much more enjoyable experience," Geralt half-joked. As much as he got on with Eskel and Lambert, they were a different kind of company. The kind with plenty of sharp-witted remarks and barbed words; he was looking forward to some kinder company. 

"Oh? What are they like?" Jaskier asked, settling into his seat, apparently content to take his time with coffee before moving on to the shops. "Are they all as devilishly handsome as my White Wolf?"

Geralt breathed a soft laugh, the praise sitting warmly in his chest. "They're just as athletic, if that's what you mean. Though Eskel is more brutishly built and Lambert is more wiry than muscular. They're decent enough company, but everything's a competition with them. In the ring, out of it, even discussing the weather becomes a competitive sport when they're involved. I think I prefer discussing music and culture with you."

"I'm glad, it sounds like they push you quite hard at that place. Between college and training, I'm surprised you have the energy to go gallivanting with me," Jaskier laughed, "Are Eskel and Lambert training to run the school too?"

"I think they wanted to, but Vesemir figured it wasn't worth training three Witchers to lead. In the end, he named me as the heir to the school and I was encouraged to start studying as soon as possible."

"How did the others take it?" Jaskier asked, finishing his mocha and fixing his attention on Geralt. 

"Not great, but they're a little less bitter about it now that they've seen the tight schedule I'm on," Geralt shrugged. When he'd been named as heir to the Witcher School, Lambert had almost thrown his fists at Vesemir, claiming that he was the more experienced and promising athlete at the dojo. But Vesemir had stood firm. He wanted Geralt to run the place, maybe because he was better under pressure, maybe just because he liked Geralt's stoicism. He supposed they'd never really know for sure why he'd made his decision, but they all knew that there was no changing Vesemir's mind when he set it to something. 

"I can imagine," Jaskier intoned, his perfect blue eyes wide with admiration. "Hopefully they don't give you any grief, otherwise they'll have me to answer to."

Geralt laughed good-naturedly, finishing his own coffee as he imagined Jaskier shouting down the two Witchers. The strangest part of it was that he thought Jaskier might have a pretty good chance at standing his ground against them too - for all their strength and raw determination, they were sometimes more passive when confronted in a social situation. If they couldn't throw fists, they didn't really know what to do. Especially Eskel. Geralt liked the idea of a flamboyantly dressed Jaskier shouting down a timid Eskel about giving his Sugar Baby grief. 

"You know what? I think I'd pay to see that," he smiled, "Ready to get going?"

Jaskier nodded and finished up his coffee, pulling his satchel bag up onto his shoulder. "How about we start with the shoes?"


	5. Chapter 5

What followed was a series of up-scale boutiques, fancy haberdasheries and even fancier tailor shops; all of which had an uncanny ability to make Geralt feel particularly small and insignificant. At least, they did at first. He had never been particularly wealthy and these sorts of shops were almost always out of his price range, unless it was for a very special occasion. But Jaskier seemed at home there, greeting the attendants and guiding Geralt through the aisles to the sections of the shop he wanted to look through. All the while, he chattered away about cravats and operas, dinners with important lecturers and how his magnum opus was being delayed by 'that cretin' Valdo Marx and his insistence on booking the practice room when he knew Jaskier would have free time between classes. It was easy to forget where he was when he was with Jaskier, he could just listen to his Sugar Dandy prattle on while looking through the expensive shirts, and he didn't have to feel quite so out of place. He belonged here. He belonged at Jaskier's side. 

As they looked around, Jaskier picked up a few bits and pieces that caught his eye, and insisted on buying a few new shirts and jeans for Geralt while he was at it. Naturally, Geralt had tried to refuse but Jaskier had fixed him with a stern gaze and reminded him that it was sortof the point of a Sugar Dandy to pay for their Sugar Baby's shopping trips. Gradually, Geralt relaxed and even felt comfortable pointing out a work-out shirt and running shoes that he liked. Jaskier had grinned and asked him to pick out the colours he liked, apparently thrilled that Geralt was asking for something. 

Eventually, they made their way to a small boutique with a sequin beaded curtain separating one half of the shop from the other. Geralt eyed it up curiously, wondering what could be hidden back there. Staff room, maybe? Jaskier caught him looking and smirked, leaning over the rack of waistcoats to stage whisper, "If you want to shop for sexy clothes, I'd more than happily show you the selection they have back there."

Geralt looked up, caught somewhere between surprise and embarrassment. "I didn't... I mean, I was trying to figure out what they were hiding back there. They sell lingerie?"  
Jaskier's eyes glittered and he reached for Geralt's hand, then a cloud of hesitation dampened his expression and Geralt watched him mentally backpedal, "They do, amongst other things. Corsets, boots, gloves, bunny tails. Care to have a little look around? There's no pressure if you don't want to introduce a sexual element to our time together; I'll completely understand..."

Now that he was faced with the choice, Geralt felt a restless uncertainty in his chest. He liked Jaskier a lot more than he'd anticipated, found him easy to talk to, to relax around. And truth be told, he found the musician attractive - he admired the brightness of his eyes, the fullness of his lips, his refined elegance held in constant defiance to his sturdy stature. He liked the idea of developing a more intimate relationship with Jaskier, and it seemed like Jaskier was interested in that too. But this whole 'paid company' thing was still pretty new to him and he couldn't shake the feeling that he was doing something wrong by agreeing to get intimate with someone who was paying him. Eventually, he nodded. 

"I'd like that... I just," he hesitated, then figured honesty was probably the best policy; Jaskier seemed like someone who appreciated open communication. "I just don't want to feel like you're paying me for sex. I like spending time with you and I feel like we have a good chemistry, so I want to be clear that any sexual stuff that happens is because I like you, not because you're paying me."

Jaskier smiled and stepped around the rack to face him, squeezing his hand between both of his own. "Thank you for clarifying, dear hart. I like you too, you're easy on the eyes and there's a calmness about you that I find soothing. So, just to put your mind at rest, I pay you to keep me company on day trips and because I want to support you. Anything sexual wouldn't be linked to money, but if you're comfortable then I might buy you a few little things when they take my fancy. There's no pressure to use them or to show me if you do use them, but I'd like to be able to gift you things that interest me. Sound fair?"

Geralt nodded and brought Jaskier's hand up to his lips, kissing his knuckles gently. That worked for him - he could reconcile gifts in his mind a lot better than cold, hard cash. Besides, it had been a long time since he'd felt this giddy around anyone, and it had been even longer since those feelings were reciprocated.

"Sounds fair," he agreed, reaching out to ruffle Jaskier's hair and relieve some of the tension. "Now, how about that guided tour of the back room?"

Jaskier grinned and hooked his arm through Geralt's, leading him through the sequin curtain. As Geralt scanned the back room, he was taken aback by how normal it all looked. At a glance, the clothes racks were just clothes racks and the shoe displays were just shoe displays. But as his eye adjusted, he noticed the shapely length of the boots and the decorative heels; some with intricate stiletto spikes, some with textured patterns along the fabric. To his left, there was a rack display dedicated to corsets, organised into style, then colour; overbust, blue; overbust, red; underbust, gold; waist cincher, black. Beyond those, male corsetry in the form of waistcoats and trousers with lace-up sides. Geralt let his gaze drift over costume racks full of varying 'sexy' uniforms, then animal themed accessories, and finally his gaze rested on the vast collection of lingerie.

"Wow... I wasn't expecting it to be so well stocked," Geralt admitted.

Jaskier left his side to go browsing, while Geralt admired the waistcoats. He liked the look of the pieces, but it didn't look like anything would really fit him. He was particularly broad across the shoulders and chest, which made buying clothes an absolute nightmare.  
Especially where 'specialised' clothing came into play. Still, Jaskier had asked him to point out the things he liked and he would probably know a tailor who could adjust it for him. He bit his lower lip slightly, then braced himself and turned to look for his Sugar Dandy. 

And the words died on his tongue. 

Jaskier was holding up a delicate set of powder blue lingerie; complete with little garter straps and bows. His mind readily conjured up the image of his elegant companion dolled up in this set, the blue bringing out his remarkable eyes. Except... Jaskier was holding it up and looking at Geralt. Through Geralt. As though trying to work something out.

"Hm, I reckon these would fit you ok. Might need to let the back out just a little bit but it's fairly stretchy," Jaskier mused.

Geralt blinked, the words taking a moment to process in his mind. Wait. The set would fit on him? Not on Jaskier, but on Geralt? Ah...

Geralt stared at the garment, mild horror settling into his bloodstream, “You can’t be serious.”

“Oh, come on! It’ll be fun. I promise,” Jaskier grinned, waving the baby blue fabric at Geralt temptingly. “I won’t laugh. And you’ll get to see me in very much the same thing…”

With a sigh, Geralt took the outfit and stepped into one of the changing room cubicles. A few moments later, he heard Jaskier slipping into the cubicle beside him. He had to admit, the idea of Jaskier in one of these outfits was a pretty appealing one. But it came at the cost of returning the favour. 

It took him a few moments to figure out which bits he was supposed to be putting his arms through, then another few moments to work out how to secure the back. A little adjustment at the front, then a baffled minute of stillness as he tried to work out how the little clips at the front hooked onto the bottom half of the outfit. In the end, he growled a little in frustration and heard Jaskier’s trill of laughter from the next door over. 

“Now, now, Geralt, I’m sure it’s not all that bad,” he teased. 

“As soon as I figure out how to put it on, I’ll let you know,” he returned, finally finding the tiny loop of fabric that was intended for the tiny plastic hook. 

Looking in the mirror, Geralt felt a mixed rush of pride, self-consciousness and mischief. He looked good. 

The baby blue bralette fit quite nicely across his chest, defining the curve of his pecs; the fabric gave way to show his abs, framed by the thin suspender straps that hooked onto the panties. Granted, the panties were a little tight… but not uncomfortably so. And it was flattering, to see the fabric straining a little under the pressure of his mass. Turning a little, he took stock of his back and ass, the way the fabric seemed to cling to his cheeks and emphasise the bare expanse that was left on show. Christ this was ridiculous… but he kind of liked it. 

“Safe for me to come in, Geralt?” Jaskier asked, ruffling the curtain to the changing cubicle.

“Hm… sure.” 

The curtain was swiftly drawn back, then pulled closed behind Jaskier as he stepped into the changing room. He looked to Geralt, bright blue eyes attracted to the fabric that was a poor imitation to their colour. His gaze lingered on Geralt’s mid-rif, then glossed over his thighs, his shoulders, his chest. 

“Oh wow…” he breathed, a hand reaching out to trace the edge of the bralette. “Geralt, you look like a fucking delicacy.”

The words registered vaguely in Geralt’s consciousness, because he was too busy drinking in the sight of his Sugar Dandy. Jaskier was wearing a similar set, except he was clad in a rich red ensemble that dripped jeweled fringe against his stomach instead of framing him with straps. His chest was mostly bare, save for the rich covering of hair, and Geralt felt an instinctive need to reach out and touch… to feel the delicate curls under his coarse fingertips. When he was able to drag his attention away, it was caught by the gold rings and clasps that decorated the bottom half of the outfit. If Geralt thought his own panties were tight, Jaskier was on the verge of committing an act of public indecency. 

“What’s the matter? Cat got your tongue?” Jaskier winked, giving him a little twirl. 

“You look… good,” Geralt stumbled through a response, flinching a little when he realised how bland that sounded. But Jaskier laughed and seemed to preen under the attention. 

“Why thank you. So do you… I have to say, blue really is your colour.”

Geralt could feel the blush burning in his cheeks, and a part of him liked this. He liked Jaskier's attention, he felt safe here - if he had tried wearing anything like this around any of the Witchers or with someone he'd met at college, then he'd be constantly on edge, waiting for the mockery to start. But Jaskier was so open and easy to relax around, to be vulnerable with. And in return, Jaskier rewarded his vulnerability with praise and flattery that soothed away all the sharp edges of his anxiety. He felt good, and he was allowed to feel good without justifying it to anyone. And that was nice. 

"I've got to say, it's not what I would have picked for myself," Geralt smiled, reaching a hand to rest on the bare skin of Jaskier's side. "But it feels pretty good."

Jaskier beamed and leaned in against his chest, their mouths so close that Geralt could smell the elderberry scent of his lip balm. There was a moment, fragile and still, where a thousand thoughts blinked simultaneously into Geralt's mind. He acted before any of the thoughts could stop him; closing the gap between them, he kissed Jaskier. Slow and soft, just content to feel the warmth of his lips and the static thrill of excitement that followed once they broke away. Jaskier hummed happily and littered a few more kisses along the corners of his mouth, his cheek, his jaw. Geralt stroked his side, capturing his lips for another kiss before letting him go. 

"If you want... I could wear this for you sometime?" Geralt offered, subtly requesting the set in a way that didn't make him feel too guilty. 

Jaskier stepped back to admire him again, running his fingertip under the bra strap, tracing the edge of the cup. He nodded, apparently satisfied. 

"I think I'd like that," Jaskier agreed, fussing with his own outfit for a moment before continuing. "You know, I'm not sure about this one though. I'm more of a velvet man, myself. Of course, velvet is a bastard to clean but the texture is worth it when I'm in that kind of mood. So, how about I buy you this set that you're wearing now, and I'll surprise you with pictures when I find one that I like for myself?"

Geralt nodded, trying desperately not to focus too intently on the image of Jaskier in more lingerie. It was hard enough regulating his own desires as it was, and these panties didn't offer much subtlety if he got carried away. 

"Sounds great. Thank you."

"No trouble at all, my darling. Now, if you'd be kind enough to take your clothes off, I'll need to take them to the till," he smirked, leaning in for another kiss before slipping out of the cubicle and into his own. 

A few minutes later, Geralt managed to manoeuvre his way out of the set and had it back on the hanger in something vaguely similar to the way it was displayed before. Jaskier met him at the door to the changing rooms and took the garments, chatting away about how he'd once owned a large faux fur coat for use in the bedroom, but it had been far too warm and a little too big on him so had ultimately been useless. Geralt listened intently, not realising until they were leaving the store that Jaskier had been keeping his attention on a fun little anecdote while he paid - lightening the mood and keeping things casual. It was a nice trick and one that Geralt appreciated. As much as he was adjusting to the dynamic they had, it was made easier when Jaskier distracted him from purchases and went out of his way to make it seem like a non-event. 

As they started towards the next store, Jaskier looked at his phone and cursed sharply under his breath. “I’m so sorry, Geralt. I’ve just had an email through from the university’s dean. They’re calling some sort of emergency meeting this afternoon about the department’s funding. I’ll have to head home and pick up a few things before the meeting, but… could I call you tonight?”

Geralt looked to him, surprised to find that he was genuinely disappointed by the turn of events. He was starting to enjoy his time with Jaskier and they were getting along so well; despite the fact that he didn’t particularly enjoy shopping as a pass time, he found that he didn’t really want it to end. But he supposed Jaskier’s job had to come first. 

“Of course. Did you want me to collect anything else that you need from town?” he offered, wanting to ensure his Sugar Dandy had everything he needed from their shopping trip. 

“I think I got everything I needed. But you’re very sweet to ask,” Jaskier smiled, leaning in to kiss his cheek. Thankfully, the musician was a similar height to Geralt, so it felt natural... Elegant. “Here, you take these bags. These are for you. Get yourself home and use the rest of the day to rest. I’ll give you a call this evening.”

Geralt took the bags that were offered to him and thanked Jaskier again. Before he turned to leave, Geralt reached a hand out to cup the back of Jaskier’s neck, guiding him into a firm but savouring kiss. As they broke away, Jaskier grinned and planted a kiss on Geralt’s nose. With that, he uttered a quiet goodbye and hurried off into the crowd.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Art for this chapter can be found on [twitter](https://twitter.com/brainyraccoons/status/1306152205800665089) and on [tumblr](https://brainyraccoons.tumblr.com/post/629403074724839424/).


	6. Chapter 6

Geralt decided to spend the rest of the afternoon catching up on his studying. If he could get his coursework done sooner, rather than later, then he would have more time to spend with Jaskier. And, honestly, that idea appealed to him. He could still taste the faintly spiced flavour of their kiss, the ghost of Jaskier’s sugary coffee lingering on their lips. 

He was making a good start on the coursework, working his way through one of the mid-term essays, when there was a knock on the door. A vaguely hopeful part of him expected to see Jaskier in the doorway, coming to visit after his meeting with the board of senior lecturers; but instead, he was greeted by a delivery man. A nonsensical disappointment settled in his chest - it had been silly really, he knew Jaskier was at a meeting...

“Says here that I've got to get a signature from a Mr Wolf?" the delivery guy said, frowning a little. Geralt smirked and nodded.

"Yeah, that's me. Where do I sign?" 

Once the electronic signature had been given, the delivery man handed over a decent sized package. Geralt thanked him and went inside, intrigued. If the package was for a 'Mr Wolf' then it could only have come from his Sugar Dandy - which meant mischief, given that they had already been shopping today. Geralt took the box upstairs to his living room and opened it up, plucking out the tiny lavender card that was placed on top. An elegant, flowing script read, 'Since you showed an interest in exploring some sexual elements in our relationship, I figured I'd treat you. Consider it a thank-you gift for our time together today. If you are happy to let me watch, I would be very grateful, but there's no pressure whatsoever. This is your toy, with no strings attached. Just know that there will be ready compliments and encouragement if you happen to give me a video call after 9pm tonight."'

Geralt looked at the crepe paper stuffing in the box and felt a thrill of excitement ripple through him. Whatever it was, he had a feeling he would be more than happy to give Jaskier a front row seat when he used it. 

Pushing aside the paper, Geralt drew out the long string of pearlescent beads, with a firm silicone ring at the base. It started small, with a delicate little ball at the tip, but each consecutive bead grew wider until the final one spanned around 5 inches. Geralt admired the high quality toy, excited to try it out; he hadn't really used many toys, especially not on himself. Sure, he'd used a cock ring in the past, and there was the time he experimented with a plug. But this was new... and kind of hot. Still, he had to admit that some of the balls closer to the base were a little intimidating. He wasn't sure if he'd be able to take all of them, but he would do his best. He wanted to give his Sugar Dandy a show. 

Grabbing his phone, Geralt posed for a selfie, resting the tip of the beads against his lips, winking for Jaskier - knowing that he would have to sit through a whole meeting with the university board, half-hard and desperate to get back to his own room. Still, it would be his own fault. He had been the one to send the beads, after all.

A few moments later, there was a response:   
[I take it you like them then? x]

Geralt smiled and sent Jaskier a heart emoji, determinedly putting the anal beads back in the box for now. He would be good and would wait for his Sugar Dandy before he allowed himself to play. Besides, he would need to prep himself a little and make sure he was thoroughly clean before he gave Jaskier a show. Looking back into the box, Geralt was also touched to find that Jaskier had thought to include a bottle of lube with the delivery.

With his focus completely ruined, Geralt put the essay aside and tried to get through a workout as a means of burning off some of his excited energy - and he absolutely refused to admit that he was trying to make himself look as buff as possible for the call later. 

By the time 9pm rolled by, Geralt was itching to call Jaskier; he had taken the idea a step further, putting on the lingerie that Jaskier had kindly bought for him earlier that day. Now that he was able to appreciate it in the privacy of his own home, lit by the softer light of his room instead of the bright fluorescents of the store, he had to admit that he looked good. The colours were bold enough to stand out but not overwhelming, not garish. And the way it shaped his frame, adding highlights and shadow that made his muscles seem bolder, cleaner. It was a beautiful blend of masculinity and femininity, and..he liked it. 

Setting himself up on the bed, Geralt propped the phone against a few books and called Jaskier, lounging on his side to ensure his toned abs were on display.

As Jaskier's face came into view, Geralt was proud to see the cheerful grin shift into an open-mouthed gape; his perfect blue eyes fixing on Geralt's chest, his thighs. When he finally found his voice again, the only word that came out was 'Wow'.

"Like what you see?" Geralt asked, smirking.

"Very much so... hold on. I want to treat you too. Do you want me to put my set on to match?" Jaskier asked and Geralt nodded, giving a low hum of approval. He was greedy for that sight again, wanting to see as much of Jaskier as he was allowed to. "Please."

Jaskier grinned and moved out of the camera sights for a moment, accompanied by the sound of rustling and the snap of plastic clasps. When he finally came back into view, Geralt whistled low and made a show of checking him out, "Damn, you look even better the second time around."

Jaskier preened, posing cutely for him and running his thumb under one of the bra straps. “Only the best for my Sugar baby.”

He got himself comfortable on the bed and brought a fluffy white pillow close to his chest as a means of propping himself up, but the effect was enchanting. Geralt imagined Jaskier spread out over a white fluffy blanket, the softness of the fabric making him seem smaller, prettier. He imagined how the delicate tickle over Jaskier’s skin would make him mewl as Geralt fucked him slowly, passionately. But that was a thought for another time, when they could play together in person. For now, he had a show to put on.

"Full disclaimer. I've never actually used beads before," Geralt explained sheepishly, picking up the toy and running his closed fist over it, testing the size of the beads in his hand. He caught the way Jaskier squirmed, watching his hands with a hungry gaze. "So, you might have to guide me a little bit. Give me some advice if I'm doing anything wrong."

Jaskier nodded slightly, setting the phone up on a stand so that he could stroke absently at the pillow (and no doubt stroke other things later). "Is it something you're happy to try? I don't want to force you into anyth-"

"I want to," Geralt reassured, genuinely wanting to try the toy. He was curious about the different toys available on the market, but had never really had the funds to explore. Besides, even if he found that he didn't really like it, it would be a fun experience that he could share with Jaskier and he would know for next time.

"Alright, well, when you're ready, how about you get yourself comfortable on your stomach and prop a pillow under your hips?" Jaskier guided, watching as Geralt positioned himself for the camera - his lingerie clad glutes perfectly framed by the screen. "Fuck, you look good. Can you shimmy those panties down a little for me?"

Geralt did as he was instructed, slowly unhooking the tiny plastic clasps before shimmying the panties down and off, exposing his bare cheeks for the camera. He hoped that his phone was secure and this shit wouldn't get leaked anywhere...but the thought was distant and his anticipation was far more powerful than his worry. He brought a hand down firmly against one ass-cheek, letting the sound of the slap linger before spreading his legs for his Sugar Dandy. 

"You have no idea how gorgeous you look, Geralt. So willing and ready… grab that bottle of lube and pour a little onto your fingers, then let me see you working yourself open for me." Jaskier continued, his voice low and soft. He had the kind of voice that could convince kings to step down from their thrones, could convince warlords to lay down arms. He was so gentle, yet so confident. Geralt wondered how often Jaskier had walked someone through a scene like this... he could imagine Jaskier as a Dom, treating a Sub to a gentle but firm tease. 

Reaching back, Geralt traced his fingertips over his hole and gently pushed a finger in, pulsing it slowly in and out, ensuring the lube was thoroughly applied. He added a second finger, slowly scissoring himself open. Jaskier hissed a breath through his teeth, admiring the view. "That's it, my little lark. You don't have to be neat and clean, use as much as you need."

Taking the hint, Geralt applied more lube and tried a third finger, huffing with irritation when the angle proved to be a little too restrictive to feel good. He readjusted his position, moving to sit against his pillows, bringing his knees up to his chest so that he could get a better angle while still showing off for Jaskier. "Is this ok? Got a good view?"

"Best view in the house," Jaskier practically purred. "When you're ready, lube up the toy and see if you can take the first bead."

Geralt could feel his heart racing in his chest, excitement mixed with a little bit of nervousness. He drizzled lube over the length of the toy and ran his loosely closed fist over it, stroking the toy like a particularly long and thin cock. Jaskier squirmed a little more, his breathing deepening with arousal. Geralt got himself comfortable and pressed the first bead to his hole, feeling the slight stretch before it popped into him. He tugged at it lightly, feeling the resistance against his rim, the pleasurable pressure before it popped out again. He took his cock in hand, holding it out of the way so that Jaskier could see the beads more clearly, then worked the first bead in and out a few more times before moving on to the next.

"That's it, my wildling. You're doing so well." Jaskier praised, and Geralt could feel the heat of his kind words burning in his neck and cheeks. He had never exposed himself like this for someone before, never been so vulnerable. But Jaskier was quick to offer words of encouragement and praise. 

Geralt worked through a few more of the beads, getting four or five in before the stretch started to feel overwhelming. Jaskier was stroking himself slowly, his eyes fixed on the screen.

"That's it, love. Go slow. Let your body relax," he encouraged, his voice liquid honey. "Pull one out for me, Geralt. Show me how well you can take that one, then slowly try the next one.”

Geralt did as he was told, slowly easing the last bead out, a low groan rolling off his tongue as it stretched him open and emerged with a wet sound. Jaskier whined softly, his hand moving a little faster against the fabric of his panties. Geralt adjusted his weight, pressing the bead back in slowly before letting his body adjust and attempting the next one again. There was still a little more resistance than the previous bead, but he took his time, gasping as it slipped into him. He groaned, rocking his hips slightly as the beads pressed deeper, just shy of his prostate.

"I don't know if I can take another one," he said quietly, breathless.

"If you can't, then that's ok, Geralt. You're doing so good for me," Jaskier reassured, lying back on his bed so that Geralt could see the damp patch of pre-cum soaking through the lace of the panties. "You're already giving me such a good show. You’re breathtaking, dear hart."

Geralt felt the words wash over him, making him feel simultaneously powerful and vulnerable. It was addictive. He didn’t care if he never stepped foot in the Witcher school again, as long as he could kneel at Jaskier’s feet and listen to his gentle praise for the rest of his life. 

He pulled the ring of the toy slowly, feeling the last bead pulling at his rim, stretching him slowly... oh so slowly. Geralt groaned loudly as it eventually worked out of him again. He applied more lube, then worked at pressing the bead into himself again. It was a little easier this time, his body adjusting to the size and weight of the bead. Jaskier offered mindless words of praise as he watched, slipping his hand into his panties to stroke himself. 

"Could you try the last bead for me, angel?" Jaskier asked, "If you can't manage it, then that's ok. But I think you can. Just go slow and let me hear how good you feel."

Geralt squeezed at his own dick, feeling the beads shift and knock together lightly inside him as he moved. He moaned, lubing up the last bead before trying it against his hole. He already felt so full, so worked open, but the last bead would fit if he took his time. 

Stroking himself as he pressed the bead slowly into himself, Geralt gave breathy and desperate sounds. With each little push of the bead, he could feel his hole stretching open, the bead pressed tightly against the ring of muscle and nerves. Geralt growled softly in frustration and Jaskier hushed him gently. 

"It's ok, Geralt. don't force it. Let it go for me," he guided, offering up sounds of approval when Geralt relaxed against the bed and let Jaskier see the last bead resting on the mattress next to his stuffed hole. "Perfect... If you tug on the ring, does it feel good?"

"So fucking good," Geralt purred, stroking himself as he demonstrated for his Sugar Dandy. 

"Play with the second to last bead, my little lark. Let me see it push in and out of your tight little hole."

Geralt flushed at the words, groaning happily as he did what Jaskier had asked. He let his head fall back against his pillow, one hand working loosely over his cock while the other slowly worked the second largest bead in and out of his hole. A stream of moans and growls poured over his tongue, echoed with the softer, lighter moans on the other end of the video call. He opened one eye, watching transfixed as Jaskier pulled his straining erection out of his panties and stroked himself in earnest. The bead was moving a little easier now, giving a satisfying little pop each time it was worked free of his hole, filling him up each time it pressed back in. 

Forcing himself to relax, Geralt added a little more lube to the last bead and slowly tried to press it in. An embarrassing whine breaking from his throat as he was stretched wide, his body slowly accepting the intrusion. As the bead slipped past his rim, Geralt cried out with overwhelming pleasure - he felt so full, the beads stroking against his prostate whenever he shifted his hips. “Oh fuck…” 

Jaskier gasped softly, gripping himself as he watched Geralt's accomplishment. "That's it my wildling, you've done so well. Does it feel good?" 

"So fucking good," Geralt keened, unable to stop himself from rolling his hips into the sensation. He felt so full, and the beads were stroking against his prostate with each slight movement. He tested a light tug of the ring at the end of the beads and whimpered when it caused the last bead to pull firmly at his rim. It was overwhelming, but it felt good.   
"You look so good, Geralt. Taking all those beads for me, showing me how good it feels," Jaskier continued to praise, his voice thick and a little graveled with lust. "Stroke yourself for me, Geralt. Let yourself relax."

Geralt did as he was instructed without any thought of disobeying, he was Jaskier's plaything for as long as his Sugar Dandy wanted him to be. Jaskier made him feel good, and his words were like a balm for an ache he never knew he had. Something as simple as praise was doing so much for him, and the new sensation of the beads filling him up just added to the pleasure. He stroked himself, slowly at first; adjusting to the way the beads shifted and moved with each stroke. As he relaxed into the motion, not feeling as over-stimulated, he was able to find a satisfying rhythm. He groaned loudly, letting Jaskier hear how good the new toy was making him feel. 

Geralt forced himself to open his eyes and look at the perfect man in his screen display. Jaskier was lounging back against the bed, his lingerie framing his chest and bare stomach, dark hair curling over his chest, carving a trail down from his bellybutton to the thick nest of hair exposed beneath the panties. His eyes were hooded, lips parted around soft whimpers and moans as Geralt presented for him. He was beautiful, disheveled and debauched. 

"Come for me, Geralt," Jaskier panted, the command sounding more like a plea than anything else. 

Adding a little pressure to the ring, Geralt gasped and stroked himself faster. It didn't take much to push him over the edge, just a few firm strokes and the desperate buck of his hips causing the beads to rub against his prostate. He cried out, his hand working slow motions over his cock as he rode out the wave of his orgasm. Boneless, he lay back, panting hard and allowing himself to bask in the perfect afterglow; his limbs felt heavy, his body sated more thoroughly than he could ever remember feeling before. He looked to the phone, watching Jaskier working himself desperately to his own climax.

"Did I do good, Sugar Dandy?" Geralt asked, low and sensual. 

That seemed to do the trick. Jaskier curled in on himself, cursing breathlessly as he came; Geralt watched the mess of his climax seep into the lace fabric of the lingerie, giving him a filthy but oddly pretty new look. He looked down at his own lingerie and winced slightly when he realised that his clothing didn't look much cleaner. Still, it would be easy enough to wash out, and it had been worth it. 

Gradually, Jaskier recovered and settled himself on the bed, bringing the phone closer to his face. "You are, by far, the most beautiful Sugar baby I've ever had the pleasure of playing with," he praised sleepily. 

A warm fuzzy feeling settled in Geralt's chest, feeding into the post-orgasm bliss. For a brief moment, Geralt wondered whether he even wanted to run the Witcher school, preferring the idea of staying in Jaskier's bed forever so that he could please his Sugar Dandy and receive his praise. Hm, now that was a nice thought that he'd keep in mind for his next wank. "The toy feels amazing, Jaskier. Thank you."

"Only the best for my White Wolf," Jaskier smiled, looking him over. "I'm going to go and get cleaned up. But I'll call you tomorrow ok?"

"Ok, sleep well, Jaskier."

Jaskier blew a kiss before hanging up, leaving Geralt alone to bask in the contented pleasure he'd found. He was faintly aware that he would have to work the beads back out of himself eventually, but he'd do that in a little while. For now, he liked the stretch of them against his hole; the physical reminder that Jaskier would take care of him. It felt good.


	7. Chapter 7

Over the next few weeks, Geralt and Jaskier fell into a state of comfortable companionship. They met more often, sometimes spending time together after Jaskier's lessons or Geralt's training; meeting for coffee, going to get food or Jaskier visiting the dorms while Geralt cooked for them. It felt good, having someone involved in his life, someone who seemed to genuinely understand him. They made out often, hands and lips straying while they waited for food to cook, or when a movie lost their interest and they turned their attention onto each other. They'd experimented with oral, Jaskier proving to be as talented with his tongue in the bedroom as he was during his performances; what was more, he was patient with Geralt when he turned out to be a little less capable. He had been gentle, guiding Geralt and communicating when something felt good, or when it didn't; he hadn't minded when Geralt almost gagged and had encouraged him to keep going, offering that wonderful praise. 

But for all their fooling around and moments of intimacy, they hadn't actually had sex yet. And Geralt was ok with that. This felt more important, significant.   
He liked the slower pace that they were taking, the way their relationship was slowly developing, growing stronger at the foundations. This was more than just a physical attraction - they seemed suited for one another. Jaskier's cheerful, sociable nature balancing out Geralt's shy, stoic personality; Geralt's strength and athleticism allowing Jaskier to feel smaller and protected despite his height and stature; their differing but parallel experiences in life. For the first time in a long time, Geralt was happy. And he wondered what he had done to deserve such a considerate partner.

As it happened, he would have an opportunity to return Jaskier's kindness soon enough.

He had been training at the Witcher School for most of the day, working with Eskel to install a new storage alcove into the equipment room. It had been hard going and far too fiddly for either of their large, clumsy hands, but they had gotten there in the end. Covered in small cuts and a patchwork of tiny bruises, Geralt got home and took a shower before turning his attention to his coursework. He stayed that way for the next few hours, working through as much of the essay and research as possible so that he'd have more free time to spend with Jaskier the following day. Which was why he happened to catch the text message just after midnight. 

Ordinarily, he would have been in bed already, and he had learned that Jaskier tended to head to bed at around 11pm too. So, it was a little unusual to hear his phone ping at 12:23am. Picking up the phone, Geralt frowned and read over the message:

[Hey gorgeous, sorry if this wakes you up. I'm just feeling a little shaky and typing a message to you seems to help. So... here I am. Are we still ok to meet up tomorrow? Well, maybe today if you read this in the morning. I'm looking forward to seeing you xx]

Geralt read it over a second time, a little concerned about his Sugar Dandy's tone. He sounded so disjointed, so uncertain. It wasn't like him. He responded:  
[Hey hot stuff, it's ok, I was awake. I'm working on this damned essay. Are you ok? Can I do anything to help? x]

He waited for a few moments, watching the little 'typing' message pop up and disappear a few times, but there was no further message. Geralt gave a little 'hm' of concern but didn't want to push the point. If Jaskier wasn't feeling well, then it wouldn't be helpful for Geralt to keep pestering him. But he was worried all the same. He contented himself with the thought that Jaskier might have just fallen asleep, but he knew that it was unlikely. He sighed and turned his attention back to his work, eventually shutting the document down and calling it a night when his attention refused to stay fixed on the research. He would head to the university early tomorrow and surprise Jaskier with a treat...and he had just the idea. 

Searching through his wardrobe, Geralt pulled out one of his larger, softer hoodies. He pulled off his shirt and pulled the hoodie on against his bare skin, hoping that he could make it smell like 'him' so that he could give it to Jaskier as a kind of comforter. That was something people did, right? He'd seen other people wearing their partners' clothes and commenting on the scent. He nodded and settled into bed, exhausted after the long day. It didn't take long for him to drift off, his dreams shifting and turning around his worries.  
He woke abruptly to a loud buzzing, and it took his sleep-addled mind a moment to realise it was his phone. He reached for it in the gloom, his heart skipping a little when he saw Jaskier's name displayed in blinding LED light. He answered, his voice thick and syrupy from sleep.

"H'lo?"

"Geralt? I'm really sorry to call, I just... I don't know what to do," Jaskier's voice replied, quiet and shaky. Geralt sat up, a low thrum of adrenaline pushing back all remnants of sleep. 

"It's ok, I'm right here. What's wrong?" Geralt answered, already pulling himself from the bed and looking for his shoes. 

"I'm ok, I just..." Jaskier took a deep, stuttered breath before forcing himself to continue. "I've gotten myself all worked up about something and it triggered one of my bad sleep episodes. And I know it's stupid but I'm just sat in this bed, in this big empty house, and I can't stop thinking about all the horrible things that could happen. Could... I can pay for a taxi or something... but... could you come to my place? I'd just feel a whole lot better if there was someone here with me."

Sleep episodes? Geralt wasn't really sure what Jaskier meant, but if going to the house and sleeping next to him would help then it was the least he could do. 

"Of course, just send me the address and I'll drive over now. If you want, I'll stay on the phone and we can keep talking until I get there, ok?"

"That would be really good, thank you. I'll message the address over to you now."

Geralt pulled on his jogging bottoms and shoes, grabbing his keys from the side. He hesitated at the door, scanning the room for something of comfort, then reached for something on the bedside table. It was dumb, but he figured Jaskier would appreciate the sentiment. 

He stayed on the line as he walked to the car, telling Jaskier about the misadventures of the day, and how Eskel had managed to spill paint down his back while they assembled the storage rack. Gradually, Jaskier seemed to relax and he spoke a little louder, but then something would happen and he would go quiet, listening for something before talking again in a quieter tone. When Geralt tried to ask him what was wrong, Jaskier just brushed it off and said that he was being silly. It happened five times before Geralt pulled up to the house, and he caught the frightened sound Jaskier made as his car wheels crunched over the gravel.

"Is that you, Geralt?" came his quiet voice. 

"Yeah, it's just me. Can you come and let me in?" Geralt asked, and was surprised by the response.

"Um... there's... there's a code thing on the door. I'm really sorry but I don't want to leave the room... It's 3546. My room is upstairs on the left."

Geralt frowned but did as Jaskier asked, locking the car before letting himself into the house. He didn't take much time to stop and look around, not wanting to waste any time in getting to his partner. He made sure to close the door behind him and check that it was locked, then hurried upstairs to the bedroom. "Jaskier? I'm coming in, ok?"

He turned the door handle slowly and opened the door, blinking hard against the bright light of the room. Jaskier had turned the main light on and was huddled up in his blankets, seeming smaller than Geralt had ever seen him. He stepped inside and closed the door, kicking off his shoes before sitting on the edge of the bed. Jaskier's bravery crumbled and he crawled into Geralt's lap, breaking into tears. Geralt held him tightly, smoothing his back and whispering gentle nothings into his bed-ruffled hair. He waited until Jaskier was a little calmer before moving them, pulling himself to sit more central on the bed with Jaskier in the well of his crossed legs. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the small plushie horse keyring and offered it to Jaskier. 

"Here, this is Mini Roach. She'll help you feel better," he offered quietly, wiping away some of the wetness from Jaskier's cheek. "And here, wear this..."

Geralt pulled off the hoodie and helped Jaskier into it, needing him to feel safe and cared for before he tried to get answers. Hell, he didn't need answers, as long as Jaskier was safe. But it would help to know what had caused this. 

"I'm really sorry," Jaskier whimpered, pulling the collar of the hoodie up against his mouth in a self-comforting gesture.

"It's ok, nothing to be sorry about. What's going on?" Geralt asked, holding Jaskier close against his chest. 

"It's dumb," Jaskier started, but when Geralt waited and allowed him to go on, he sighed. "There was a news report about a burglary nearby and I kept worrying about it. I got myself all worked up and anxious, so I couldn't get to sleep. I kept worrying that every little sound was someone hiding in the house, and it's such a big space that... if I started at one side and checked every room, someone could move around to hide in the rooms I'd already checked and..."

His voice cracked a little and Geralt cuddled him tighter, kissing his temple. “You're safe. I've got you."

Jaskier nuzzled in against his throat, fussing with Roach's mane and occasionally rubbing her snout against his cheek as he tried to steady himself. Geralt had never seen him like this, so vulnerable. So frightened. Jaskier was always so confident and self-assured, that it worried Geralt to see him like this. 

"When I finally managed to get to sleep, I ended up having a dumb fucking night terror, so I woke up convinced that someone had been in my room and was waiting somewhere in the house for me to go looking for them," Jaskier went on, sounding a little steadier with each word. "That's... that's why I didn't want to go and answer the door."

"That's understandable," Geralt reassured, stroking his hair. "If it helps, I didn't see anyone in the house when I came in, and I have a good ear for these things."

"Oh, I know. Realistically, I know that there's no-one hiding in the house, I just..." 

"I know," Geralt murmured. And he did. There was a big difference between what you knew to be true, and what you convinced yourself was true. You could know that a house was empty and still be convinced that there was someone hiding in every corner. The same way that you could know that someone loved you, and still be convinced that it was a lie.   
"I feel better now that you're here," Jaskier went on, looking up to him. He looked a little steadier too, his gaze staying on Geralt instead of flicking restlessly from the door to the wardrobe and back. "And thank you for the hoodie, that actually helps a lot."

"No problem, I was actually sleeping in it so that I could give it to you tomorrow..." Geralt admitted, and he was rewarded with Jaskier's sincere smile. 

"That's really sweet of you, thank you."

Geralt smiled and leaned in to kiss him, feeling him relax a little. He kept him close, littering kisses over his cheeks and nose, savouring the soft laughter that it earned. Now that his worry was ebbing, he was able to take in the details of the room a little better. The bed was definitely the centerpiece, being a huge king sized bed with a selection of different textured cushions and pillows discarded to the side while Jaskier slept; Geralt assumed that they were displayed along the headboard during the day, and he felt a tiny thrill of excitement when he spotted the white fluffy cushion from their video call a few weeks prior. In the back corner was a large varnished storage solution that was built into the wall, no doubt housing Jaskier's many eclectic clothing choices; the center of which was a kind of in-set vanity with a velvet piano stool tucked neatly beneath the desk. The wall beside the door held a selection of small shelves, each filled with thin, tall books that Geralt assumed were music books and orchestral scores. It was luxurious, but also homely...   
"You have a nice room," Geralt commented softly, nuzzling his hair. "Can't wait to see the rest of the house in the daylight."

Jaskier smiled and shifted his weight, moving to sit beside Geralt. He placed a hand on his shoulder, leaning in to kiss his cheek sweetly. "Then we better get to sleep," Jaskier reasoned, encouraging Geralt to lie down with him. 

Geralt let Jaskier get comfortable before settling his weight beside him. He couldn't help but smile as Jaskier spooned in against his chest, holding Geralt's wrist and guiding his arm around his waist. Geralt cuddled him close, his breath warm and reassuring at the back of his Sugar Dandy's neck. He was here, nothing bad would happen. 

"Goodnight, Jaskier. If you need anything, just give me a nudge, ok?"

"G'night, Geralt..." Jaskier yawned, his words already slurring with the first stages of sleep. 

Geralt stayed awake for a little while longer, committing this moment to memory; the weight of Jaskier in his arms, the warmth of him, the soft sounds and the almost imperceptible beating of his heart against Geralt's chest. He wanted to stay in this moment forever, to hold his partner close and know that he was able to help, even if it was only in a small way. 

"I love you," he murmured quietly, needing to say the words, even if Jaskier couldn't hear them. 

It was ok, he would say them again when the world was brighter.


	8. Chapter 8

As daylight crept through the thick velvet curtains, Geralt felt Jaskier shifting and wriggling in his arms. He smiled and hummed happily, holding Jaskier close against his chest.  
"Morning," he purred, more grumble than word. 

Jaskier turned in a series of little movements and pecked Geralt lightly on the lips, "Morning. Did you sleep ok?"

Geralt nodded, slowly stretching and hastily trying to hide his wince when he realised that his left arm had gone entirely dead under Jaskier's weight. He pulled himself onto his side so that he could look at Jaskier properly, flawless in the morning light. His hair was a state and the hoodie had ridden up over his stomach during the night, leaving it bunchy and loose around his chest. And Geralt found that he couldn't look away, absolutely bewitched by this incredible man. 

"Like a log," he answered honestly, surprised that he hadn't drifted in and out of sleep. Usually, he struggled to sleep when he was in a new place, or if there was someone else making noise next to him. But he had fallen asleep shortly after Jaskier and had been dead to the world until morning. 

"Want me to go and make us some breakfast?" Jaskier asked, propping himself up onto one elbow.

"In a minute," Geralt answered, pulling him back down onto his chest so that he could kiss him. 

Jaskier hummed into the kiss, his hands splaying over Geralt's bare chest as he parted his lips and teased his tongue over his partner's. Geralt snaked his non-tingling arm around Jaskier's waist and pinned him in place, hips flush against each other... and Geralt gasped slightly.

"Oh, well good morning..." Jaskier cooed, shimmying his hips slowly over Geralt's morning wood. A tortured sound of pleasure broke from Geralt's throat and he rolled to pin Jaskier down beneath him. 

"Don't tease unless you plan on following through," he warned, giving Jaskier a fair opportunity to back out.

Jaskier smirked and leaned up to kiss him, a hand drifting from Geralt's chest to his stomach, feeling out the indents of his muscles with a delicate fingertip before running his palm broadly below his navel. He cupped his hand loosely over Geralt's erection, offering only the smallest amount of friction as he batted his eyelashes innocently up at his lover.   
"Teasing? No, no, dear hart. I fully intend on following through," Jaskier winked.

He had been about to say more, but Geralt's lips were on his in a crushing kiss, drawing a surprised moan from him. He relaxed against the pillows, drawing Geralt's body close against his own until they had descended into a puddle of limbs, lips, and breathy sounds. Geralt pressed a trail of kisses along Jaskier's throat and shoulder, marking the way his moans rose in pitch and focusing for a while on drawing large red hickies against his skin. Jaskier keened and wrapped his legs around Geralt, fingers knotting in his long hair as he bared his neck for more. Geralt smirked, grazing his teeth over his skin just to hear the needy little whine it caused. 

"Tell me what you want, Jaskier," Geralt prompted, willing to do anything and everything that his lover might ask of him.

"I want to fuck you so bad," Jaskier responded. Geralt blinked, wondering for a moment if he'd misheard. 

People didn't generally want to top for Geralt, given his strength and propensity for being the 'quiet protector' type. But Jaskier had said that he wanted to fuck Geralt, not the other way round... and that sparked a fresh excitement in Geralt's stomach.

"You want to top?" Geralt checked, rocking his hips firmly into Jaskier to give him a taste of the other options available.

"Please..." Jaskier whined, pressing his palms to Geralt's shoulders so that he could meet his gaze. "I want to make my Sugar baby feel so good. You deserve a reward after your heroics last night."

"Heroics?" Geralt laughed, but he wouldn't turn down a gift like this. Not when it was Jaskier offering it. "How do you want me? Straddling your hips and fucking myself on your cock? Lying where you are now, with my knees up by my shoulders so you can watch me cum? Or how about on my stomach, presenting myself nice and open for you?"  
Jaskier squirmed, his hardening erection pressing into Geralt's hip. Bottom or not, Geralt knew how to keep control of a situation and tease his lovers. 

"On your stomach," Jaskier answered, his perfect blue eyes burning with passion. "I don't know if I'm strong enough to hold you up if you're on your back. But if you're holding yourself open for me, I can focus my hands elsewhere."

Geralt gave a low, grumbling purr of agreement and moved his weight back, freeing Jaskier so that they could play. "Do you have lube?"

Nodding, Jaskier reached for the side table and drew a small bottle out of the drawer. Geralt moved to lie face-down on the bed, reaching for one of the less texture-heavy (and stainable) cushions to prop under his hips like Jaskier had mentioned when he used the beads. He crossed his arms loosely and rested his cheek in the crook of his elbow, watching as Jaskier settled himself behind his Sugar Baby. 

"God, you look so good when you're presenting for me," Jaskier marveled, running a hand over Geralt's firm ass and squeezing. "Can you hold yourself open for me, love?"  
Geralt propped his weight carefully and splayed his hands over his cheeks, holding himself open for his Sugar Dandy. Jaskier made a sound of appreciation and leaned in close, grazing teeth over the firm muscular cheek as lube-coated fingertips teased at Geralt's hole. The Witcher sighed softly as a finger pressed into him, focusing on keeping his body relaxed. It felt strange, having someone else's fingers in such an intimate place, but it was a good kind of strange. All of his previous partners had wanted him to top, had just assumed that he wouldn't want this due to his size and stature. But it felt so fucking good. As Jaskier pressed another finger into him, he groaned softly and breathed steadily through his mouth to ensure he didn't tense up.

"You're doing so well for me, my wildling," Jaskier praised, using his free hand to stroke approvingly over Geralt's lower back. He scissored his fingers slowly, drawing them back to add more lube before working him open a little wider. "You look gorgeous. I can't wait to feel you underneath me, dear hart. To feel all that raw power and strength wrought useless against the pleasure I can give you. I just know that you'll make such sweet sounds for me. Do you think you can do that for me, love?"

Geralt could feel his cheeks and shoulders burning up in the start of a blush as Jaskier praised and encouraged him. He nodded, proving that he could be good by offering a pleased little gasp of pleasure as Jaskier's fingertips ghosted over his prostate. He wanted more of that praise, wanted to feel wanted. Unable to stop himself, Geralt rocked his hips back a little into Jaskier's touch. The musician chuckled lightly and curled his fingers, drinking in the whine that broke from Geralt's lips. 

"That's it, Geralt. You're doing so well, just a little more," Jaskier continued, adding a third finger and allowing him a little time to adjust. "You're loosening up nicely for me. Have you been making good use of those beads?"

Geralt blushed darker, feeling vulnerable and exposed. But safe. Jaskier wasn't teasing, wasn't using this as a way to gain control over him. 

"I like how they feel, and they remind me of you..." he mumbled quietly, a little self-conscious. Maybe he shouldn't have said that last part. Was that creepy? He turned his head a little, trying to gauge Jaskier's reaction. He was listening, expression soft and open, encouraging him to go on. "When I work my way up to that last bead, I remember your praise... how it made me feel."

Jaskier removed his fingers gently and leaned close to press kisses along Geralt's spine. His clean hand stroked idly at Geralt's hip as his lips danced poetry over the Witcher's shoulder blades and back. 

"I did notice your sensitivity to praise, my dear. I think it's sweet, and I want to give you as much praise as possible. You're so good, Geralt. You're strong and athletic, but so soft and caring. You're considerate, charming, adventurous and modest. You're perfect."

Geralt squirmed a little at the praise, heat pooling in his chest and branching out along his limbs, making him feel weak. He wanted more, wanting to hear that kind of praise pouring from his Sugar Dandy's tongue for as long as he lived. No more harsh barks from Eskel and Lambert, forcing him on in his training. No more monotonous drones from the lecturers at the college. Just Jaskier, with his perfect voice and beautiful words, his charming accent. 

"Please, Jaskier. I want you," Geralt moaned, leaning back into him and grinding his hips back into Jaskier's, feeling the thick length of his erection firm against his ass. "Make me feel good."

Jaskier hushed him softly, resettling his weight and lining himself up. "I've got you, Geralt. I'll give you everything you could ever want."

As he pressed into him, Geralt took a shaking breath and braced himself more steadily against the mattress. He groaned deeply, remembering to hold himself open to Jaskier and adjusting his grip, savouring the shift in pressure. Jaskier was gentle, giving him time to adjust before slowly grinding his hips in shallow little motions. Geralt almost growled, wanting more but also wanting to be good for his Sugar Dandy. He rocked back a little, trying to urge Jaskier on and the request was swiftly noted.

Jaskier picked up the pace a little, his movements firm but careful as he turned Geralt into a pliant mess of muscle and scars beneath his hands. The pleasure was slow, steady, building in imperceptible waves with each thrust. Geralt moaned softly, savouring the fullness and the hypnotic pulse of pleasure that rippled through his body with every small drag and dive. 

"That's it, my love. You're taking me so well," Jaskier continued to praise, his voice growing breathy with need and lust. His hands wandered seemingly aimless, dancing over ribs and abs, teasing lower before rising to rub over a sensitive nipple. Geralt gasped and rocked back harder into Jaskier, earning a low moan from his Sugar Dandy. "So reactive. I love seeing you like this. I like the fact that I can see your pleasure in every muscle of your body. You're showing me exactly what you like, and that's good. I want you to like this. It makes me feel powerful to know that I can give that to you."

Geralt whimpered lightly as Jaskier shifted his angle, his cock pressing firm to Geralt's prostate with each thrust. "Oh, fuck, right there."

"Right here?" Jaskier teased, adding a little more strength to his movements so that Geralt was reduced to moans and soft gasps of breath. "You look so fucking beautiful, Geralt. Letting me play with you like this... such a good partner, so good for me."

The praise was a balm for his overwhelmed senses but also added to the flame of his need. Geralt bunched one of his fists in the bed sheet and tried to focus through the haze of perfect bliss, each thrust breaking his concentration and drawing more sounds from him. 

"Please, Jaskier. I need... ah, ah fuck." Geralt started, the words vanishing on his tongue. "I need more..."

Jaskier smiled and curled himself around Geralt a little more, leaning his weight into his Sugar Baby's strong frame so that he could push deeper, faster. Geralt's word melted into a stream of low, growling moans, his hips stuttering in an effort to push back into the pleasure. He was like a wild creature brought to reluctant domesticity. All power and intimidating muscle, brought to pleading and incoherent sounds. It was beautiful to watch, empowering to know that he had been the one to bring this out in Geralt. He had given him a safe place to be vulnerable, to accept this kind of attention and pleasure. And now Jaskier was reaping the rewards with every groan and shift of his hips.

Taking mercy on his lover, Jaskier brought a hand to stroke flat against his stomach, fingertips roaming lower until he could wrap his strong fingers around Geralt's cock. Geralt cried out, torn between rocking back into Jaskier's hips, or bucking forward into his touch. Thankfully, Jaskier didn't leave him to debate it for long; pulling Geralt back onto his knees a little, Jaskier encouraged him to rock back into each thrust. Once he had found a rhythm, he stroked him off in time with each deep, slow thrust. He wanted to draw this out a little, to see how long it would take for Geralt's pleasure to peak. 

They stayed this way for a little while, Geralt greedily rocking back into Jaskier's thrusts and spilling endless moans into the bed sheets as his climax drew close. Sensing that he was close, Jaskier smirked and leaned close to bite at his shoulder, lips lingering next to his ear when his Sugar Baby's groan eased into whine-bordered breathing. 

"You're doing so well, Geralt. You sound so fucking good, I want to hear how good you sound when you cum," he praised, picking up his pace just a little. "Be good for me, darling. Show me how good I'm making you feel."

A few thrusts later, Geralt was crying out loudly, burying his face into the mattress as he came hard. Jaskier watched him, savouring the sound of his orgasm, the way his body shook and tightened over him as he rode out the dizzying pleasure. Already close to his own climax, the sight of Geralt's orgasm pushed him to his limits. He tried to hold off, wanting to focus on every freckle and bead of sweat on his lover's skin, but finding it hard to focus as his hips moved more desperately against his partner's perfect ass.   
"Jaskier... Fuck, you make me feel so good. Thank you... Thank you for making me feel good," Geralt rambled, his voice husky and raw after his groaning. 

It was what Jaskier needed, that final push. His hands gripped at Geralt's hips, holding him still and bracing his own weight a little as he let himself go, snapping his hips hard into his lover as he came. His vision blanked for a moment, his whole existence consisting of pleasure and safety. 

Once he was steadier, he slowly pulled out and moved to lie beside Geralt, guiding him close and stroking his long, tousled hair. "Fuck, that was good."

Geralt smiled, leaning up to kiss Jaskier slowly; parting just long enough to drink in a fresh breath of air between messy, open mouthed kisses. Hands wandered lazily over sweat-glossed skin, holding each other close until their passionate frenzy settled into calm, comfortable co-existence. Jaskier guided Geralt to cuddle in close, stroking idly along his shoulder and side. 

"I love you..." Jaskier said quietly, his tone sincere. 

Geralt looked up to him, committing this moment to memory. Jaskier's messy hair and his soft smile, his hands comforting against Geralt's skin. He wanted to keep this memory with him, to remember how it felt to be wanted, to be enough, to be loved. 

"I love you too," Geralt returned, kissing him sweetly.


	9. Chapter 9

After Geralt and Jaskier had showered and dressed (Geralt wearing some of Jaskier's larger 'comfy' clothes, given that he had raced to the house in nothing but his joggers and the hoodie that his Sugar Dandy now wore), Jaskier guided him downstairs to a beautiful open plan kitchen. Geralt sat himself at the breakfast bar while Jaskier flitted about, preparing breakfast for them both. The animated musician talked about his lessons for the day and the composition that he was putting together for a friend's wedding, talking to Geralt as effortlessly as if he were talking to a life-long friend and companion. It was soothing. 

While Jaskier was turned towards the counter, buttering toast, Geralt stalked closer and wrapped his arms around his partner from behind, nuzzling into his hair and holding him close.

"Oh... hello you," Jaskier smiled, leaning back into him.

Geralt rumbled a pleased sound in response, just holding him. He liked this stillness, this easy acceptance. Jaskier loved him, and he loved Jaskier. It was simple, irrefutable. The hardest part was forcing his mouth to say the words that had been cycling in his head since the night before. But he found solace in the warmth of Jaskier's body against his own, the calm steadiness of him once all the social buzz and flurry were taken away. This was the real Jaskier, and Geralt had been trusted with seeing him like this; he owed Jaskier that same vulnerable honesty in return. 

"I was thinking of deleting the app," Geralt started, watching as Jaskier turned and gave him a slightly confused look. But as Geralt continued, he seemed to understand. "I don't want any other Sugar Daddies, not when I have my Sugar Dandy. And I want this to be exclusive; me and you."

Jaskier smiled and leaned up to kiss him, a soft hand cupping the Witcher's cheek as he savoured the intimacy. "And I don't want any other Sugar Babies. I just want you... Although, in all honesty, I was rather hoping that I might be able to call you something other than ‘my Sugar Baby’ from now on."

It was Geralt's turn to frown in confusion, not sure why Jaskier suddenly had an issue with the term. "Oh?"

"Yeah. I was kind of hoping that I might be able to call you my boyfriend."

Oh. 

A slow smile crept over Geralt's features and he leaned in to claim Jaskier's lips with his own, humming his approval. Lifting Jaskier slightly, he twirled them in a little circle before putting him down and gazing into those perfect blue eyes. 

"I'd like that," Geralt replied, kissing his forehead sweetly. "Would.... Would you still be happy to help me financially? No pressure if not, I'll underst-"

"Hey, woah, stop right there. If you think I spoiled you before, then you've got no idea how much luxury I'm about to shove into your life, my love," Jaskier smirked, sitting himself up on the counter so that he could wrap his calves loosely around Geralt's hips. "I'm still going to give you the money each month for your rent and everything. I just want to be able to call you my boyfriend and spoil you without there being some kind of overbearing label or transaction there."

Geralt nodded and littered kisses over his nose and cheeks, "I like the sound of that... boyfriend."

Jaskier laughed happily and tested the words over his tongue, "My boyfriend, Geralt."

A thought occurred to Geralt and he straightened up a little, feigning concern. "Ah, there's only one issue."

Jaskier frowned, worry and a touch of fear reaching his features. Geralt felt guilty, especially when Jaskier reached for his hand and massaged at his strong fingers in an anxious and possessive little gesture. 

"If we're going to date, we need to get the approval of the most important woman in my life," Geralt continued, acting deadly serious. "Nobody gets to date me unless Roach approves."

The information took a moment to sink in, so Geralt was able to see the waves of confusion and realisation dawning over Jaskier's expression. As the pieces clicked into place, Jaskier pouted and slapped his arm a little harder than necessary. "You ass, you had me worried then."

"I'm serious!" Geralt objected, but he was laughing now, pressing close so that he could plant apologetic kisses along Jaskier's throat. He was pretty sure that he would never grow tired of kissing his soft, pale skin. Not even if they lived to be a thousand years old. 

"Well, then. We better eat quickly, I don't want to waste any time in winning over your equine overlord."

Geralt kissed him again lovingly, lingering a moment too long before finally breaking away. 

-

It was silly really, and Geralt wasn't sure why it mattered so much to him. But Roach was a good judge of character and had kept Geralt company through the darker times in his life. She was just a horse to some people, sure, but to Geralt she was a reliable and steadfast friend. It seemed like a significant step, and he supposed that it had more to do with Geralt opening up and allowing Jaskier to see a sensitive and private side of himself than it ever really had with getting the horse's approval. But even so... 

As they approached her stall, Geralt heard the pleased wicker of greeting and smiled, "Morning Roach."

He drew a carrot from his pocket and let her bite into it, patting at her mane and her strong neck. Almost timidly, Geralt looked to Jaskier and tried to figure out what he wanted to say: 'this is a part of who I am, and I trust you to see this side of me without judgement' felt too formal, too vulnerable; 'you mean a lot to me and I want to share everything I have with you' sounded too intense. 

"This is Roach and she's important to me," he uttered quietly. It was too blunt, too vague, but it was out of his mouth now. No turning back. 

Jaskier reached out and petted the horse's nose gently, "Thank you for taking such good care of Geralt, Roach."

Geralt relaxed a little, a soft smile finding its way to his lips. Jaskier understood. Jaskier always seemed to understand, even when Geralt struggled to find the words. It was one of the many things that Geralt loved about him. 

Thankfully, Roach seemed pretty smitten with him too. Geralt watched as the mare pressed her long nose against Jaskier's chest, rubbing playfully against his nice clothes and whinnying when Jaskier scratched behind her ear. It looked like Roach approved of his choices after all. 

Turning to face Geralt, Jaskier reached out and took his hand. They stayed that way for a while, both of them confident in the affections of the other. Content. Happy.   
Before the silence could settle for too long, Jaskier looked to Geralt with a flicker of mischief in his gaze. 

"You know, if Roach really means a lot to you... then I'm sure her owner would be willing to consider a reasonable offer," Jaskier said slyly, and it took Geralt a moment to work out what he meant. 

"Wait... you want Roach?" he asked, incredulous.

"Not exactly. I want to buy something significant and meaningful for my boyfriend," Jaskier countered, leaning in to kiss his cheek. "I want to buy her for you."

Geralt didn't know what to say. He had worked in the stables for the past few years just so that he could ride her, never dreaming that she might one day be his. He scooped Jaskier up into a tight hug, murmuring 'thank you's into his neck and shoulder. Jaskier held on tightly, petting at his hair and soothing him where he could. He could see how much this meant to Geralt and it made him happy to know that he had a part in this. 

It was all he had ever wanted when he started acting as a Sugar Dandy - to make a meaningful difference to someone's life. 

"I love you," Jaskier murmured softly, staying close even when Geralt put him down. "And if owning Roach makes you happy then I'm happy too."  
"Very happy," Geralt confirmed, pressing his forehead to his boyfriend's.

Roach, apparently feeling left out, pressed her chin to Geralt's shoulder and flapped her lips at his ear. He flinched away, laughing, and Jaskier got to see the perfect, unguarded smile of his boyfriend for the first time. Open, honest, and thoroughly 'Geralt'.

"Come on, I need to talk to a man about a horse," Jaskier winked, offering his hand.

Geralt took it and followed close behind, knowing that he would follow Jaskier to the ends of the earth if only to see him smile.


End file.
